


Junior

by moonjump05



Category: She-Ra and the Princesses of Power (2018)
Genre: Attempt at Humor, Babyfic, Crack, Entrapdak, F/M, Fluff and Humor, Humor, Pairing is background
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-25
Updated: 2019-10-25
Packaged: 2021-01-02 23:43:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21169838
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonjump05/pseuds/moonjump05
Summary: Crack babyfic.  Takes place in some happily ever after.





	Junior

The lab wasn’t too hard to find, even in the twisting and turning passages of the castle. Adora just followed the sound of cackling.

“AHAHAHAHAHAHA!”

Against her better judgment, she poked her head through the doorway, “Entrapta?”

The princess flew by on a chair, then crashed against the wall, “Adora!” she popped up right under her nose, grinning, “You came just in time! Come this way!” she vaulted off on the long tails of her hair deeper into the room and soon disappeared behind various instruments and machinery.

“Yeah, sure,” Adora wove her way between the workstations, unable to use her hair to clamber over it, “You got my mess-AH!” she shrieked as she almost stepped on Imp, foot held high and arms crossing her chest as if the little creature was going to jump at her throat.

The attack didn’t come. She blinked.

That wasn’t Imp.

He looked like him though, but smaller and with slightly different coloring and actual pupils. He was grinning up at her, two pointy red teeth in his mouth.

“Uh…”

“Oh, you met Junior!” Entrapta nearly shouted from her elbow, Emily loomed overhead, “He likes new people,” she picked him up and plopped him into Adora’s arms.

“Uh…” she leaned back a bit as he reached little hands for her collar, “He’s cute.”

“Thank you!” Entrapta seemed extremely pleased, “That was my idea. Hordak wanted him to look ‘imposing’. But he’s a baby! Babies aren’t supposed to look imposing!… Are they?”

“No, I don’t think so-wait…” Adora looked back at Junior, the gears in her head turning and then coming to a grinding halt, “He’s a baby…”

A nod.

“Your baby…”

Another nod.

“With Hordak…?”

“Yep!” Entrapta gave Junior a tickle with a strand of her hair, the baby giggled, “It’s more like a 3/4 split. You know, with the cloning and the alien genome. Like bees!” she paused, a frown creasing her brow, “No, that’s not a very good comparison.”

Adora’s jaw nearly hit the floor, “Wha-”

“-Let me tell you, it was a tricky one to figure out!” she steamrolled right over anything Adora might have managed to reply, “Mapping the chromosomes and demethylating the growth regulators-”

“-How?” Adora cut off the soon to be unending stream of jargon, eyes wide. Her mind still seemingly one step behind the conversation.

“Oh!” Entrapta clapped her hands and the pigtails together, “You’re wondering why we didn’t just engage in coitus!”

“No! I was not wondering that!”

“After many repeated attempts it was obvious that any further engagements would be recreational and not for procreation-”

“-Please stop!” Adora clapped a hand over Entrapta’s mouth. She didn’t need to think about this. “I was just…” she glanced around for some other subject, desperately. Junior met her gaze and grinned, “…how old is Junior?” he seemed… rather advanced compared to Mermista’s baby.

Entrapta tapped her chin, “Oh, three months?” she didn’t sound so sure, “We kept him in the pod for over a year. Conflicting data on optimal gestation times.”

Oh, well that explained a few things, but over a year? This had been going on longer than anyone knew. Junior sagged against her and then rubbed his eyes, “Are you tired, little guy?”

Entrapta peered at her baby, nodding, “Yawns. Eye rubs. Yep, time to rest your little brain.“ she snapped the end of her hair and Emily beeped and lurched forward, a panel in her front opening to reveal a padded alcove inside. The princess lifted the sleepy baby out of Adora’s grip, rubbed his nose with her own and put him in the bot.

“You modified Emily?”

“Emily?” Entrapta looked at her and tilted her head before bursting out into cackling laughter, “AHAHAHAHA, this is Javier! You can’t put a baby in Emily! She has lasers inside and I’m pretty sure lasers are no good for babies! You know nothing about childcare!”

“…”

“…Maybe lasers for when he’s older…”

“I thought the last bot you had was Gwen?” she didn’t mention Frankie. No one mentioned Frankie.

“Oh, she exploded. Again.” Entrapta shut Javier’s panel, it was semitransparent from this angle. Junior was resting as the inside light grew dim. “Javier has all the latest- self regulating temperature and humidifier, 15,000 songs to play, and no explosions!” she turned the knob on the bot, clicking it into place before it started to slowly spin around the other way. A timer? “He’ll beep when he’s done.”

Javier ambled off slowly, rocking Junior to sleep. Adora crossed her arms, impressed, “You seem to have it all under control.”

“Of course I do! I gotta be ready for the next one!”

“Next one?”

Entrapta nodded, her eyes sparkling, “She’s incubating now. Little Hordakette!”

Adora laughed, surprisingly, “Hordakette and Hordak Junior?” someone still had an ego.

“Hordak Junior?” the princess tilted her head, confused, “Oh! He’s Entrapta Junior. AHAHAHAHAHA!”

**Author's Note:**

> Yeah, I have no excuse. Enjoy.


End file.
